koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wei Yan/Movesets
All the movesets for Wei Yan in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : Somersaults forward with a reap with one of the voulge's ends. : , : A scoop up with one of the voulge's ends after a twirl. : , , : Twirls his weapon above himself and does a leaping turn stunning slash. This very animation is used for his victory animation. : , , , : A powerful wide clearing knockback slash with Wei Yan leaning outward as he slashes. Causes crashing effect. : , , , , . ( ): A delayed version of his C2, followed by an opposite-launching lift to slash the airborne foe away if is tapped again. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): An overhead weapon-rotating spin. Launches foes on the second-to-final hit, and the final input has him twirl his weapon while turning to his right for a crashing knockback finisher. : , , , , , : Inward right-ward strike, inward left-ward upward slash, turning leaping right-ward slash, interchanging upward scoop slashes (right-ward then left-ward), then ends with twirling the voulge in front of himself (which has a sly extra hitbox near the very end of the twirling). : : A moving series of breakdancing swings. Wei Yan ends in his C4 for the final blow. :Dashing : Continuous dancing-tumbling slashes in left-ward spins that knocks back foes. : , : Swipes his weapon inward to the left. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Horse Moveset : : Wei Yan leans to each side, and spins his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Wei Yan, pre-''Dynasty Warriors 6'', is a crowd clearer. Most of his charge attacks consist of him spinning his double voulge with a good range. Though he is not a quick character, his mid-range attack makes up for it. Wei Yan's moveset is also useful for harder difficulties as it stalls enemies from attacking. His C6 repeatedly juggles the enemy in the air, providing for heavy damage. Combined with elements, these attacks devastate ranks. His Musou attack consists of spinning and slashing the enemies. It's somewhat hard to master, though is very useful for clearing large crowds. One of Wei Yan's minor drawbacks is that he has difficulty locking on to one specific target. However, the biggest trait Wei Yan has in this game is with his normal attack string's five blows. If timed right on a single target with consistent rhythm, Wei Yan can lock the opponent into an effective infinite combo without the need for juggles, and thus does not need to have his damage reduce from said combos. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Similar to his original C1, but done twice and moves him forward more. Launches enemies. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Lays on his back in a turtle like fashion and grinds his foes' feet. Final slash causes stagger. : : Same as before, but only the final blow is instead a turn-leaping clear slash with Wei Yan crouch-landing, allowing for more reach on the attack. : , : Plants his weapon in the ground. :L1, : Counters with his C4. Fighting Style Not much has changed for Wei Yan in this game, but his new C3 is a good string for tearing through troop units, and it has potential to kill officers quickly as well. This gives him even more juggling capabilities in tandem with his original C6. His Musou Attack's finisher as an added buff, also has extra range. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Wei Yan spins his voulge in front of himself, creating a forward wind tunnel that lifts enemies in the air. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): Creates a huge wind updraft with a turtle spin. : , : Wei Yan performs a flip into an upside-down position and spins his weapon. ;Warriors Orochi Gains the ability to air dash, jump cancel and two Combination Arts. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Wei Yan rolls forward. :R1: Jumps high upward in midair while spinning his blade like a propeller (but has little horizontal coverage despite the description). Then drops down with a falling slash. A quake is added in Warriors Orochi 2 for the ending blow. Costs no Musou. :Direction + R1: Spits a fireball out of his mouth that explodes with a flame quake effect when it flies a certain distance. Costs no Musou. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Unleashes a large stream of air forward. :Triple Attack 2: Quickly hurls a large air gust by swinging weapon once. :Triple Attack 3: Generates a large tornado while spinning around upside-down. Fighting Style In Warriors Orochi, Wei Yan has two special attacks. Since he is a Speed-type character, neither of them require Musou to use. In the first special, Wei Yan propels himself into the air by spinning his double voulge, similar to a helicopter, then smashes down into the ground with the blade. In the original Warriors Orochi, the blade would only hit those directly in front of it. However, in the sequel, the attack has been buffed into making a small earthquake. This special move can also be used right before enemy attacks, to evade them via leaping above them, and landing behind enemies. Though difficult to aim, it is one of the specials in the game that is unblockable. The second special has Wei Yan spitting out a fireball which causes an explosion after traveling a set distance. It is useful for creating juggling combos and has a decent range. As a Speed character, Wei Yan is able to execute many combos with the attack cancel. Mid-attack, Wei Yan can jump into the air for air juggling. An effective way to use this is to use his standing fireball special, and, right after, Air Dash to an enemy, use , and after landing on the ground, use his C3 string. As with every character, a few elements are recommended to use with Wei Yan, though applying these depends on the player's play style. Examples are Fire, Bolt, Flash, Might, Brave, etc. Abilities such as Drain and Absorb aren't recommended for Wei Yan. Drain, which absorbs enemy life, is usually used for higher difficulties, while Absorb, which drains enemy Musou, isn't needed because of Wei Yan's "free" special attacks. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his attacks with Xu Zhu, Dong Zhuo, and Huang Gai. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Mace for more details. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Wei Yan's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Wei Yan his moveset has a built-in Wind element, which flings enemies into the air. The skills he has to increase his Special Attack's effects are Destroy (grants more power against objects such as gates), Rage, Overawe and Terrify. These skills increase the damage done by Wei Yan's Special Attack, reduce and greatly reduce enemy defenses respectively. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Wei Yan mainly uses the cudgel moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Wei Yan is affiliated with the double voulge in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Rolls in the air several times forward and slams the ground with his spear when he lands. :Musou - Rampage (解体斬): : Rolls along the ground several times and finishes by slamming the ground with his spear. :Alternate Musou - Electric Whirlwind (感電大暴風): R1 + : Lays on his back to hold out his spear and spins in place. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Does a propelling spin dash while surrounded by lightning, mowing down nearby opponents. The attack ends with Wei Yan producing a massive whirlwind upon landing. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Pierces weapon unto the ground to create a destructive fissure. :R1: Leaps at his target to grab them between both of his legs. If it connects, Wei Yan follows up with two headbutts followed by grapple-tumbling them to the ground in a slam. The final part causes a quake to launch other nearby foes away. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Performs a descending aerial roll while surrounded in an electric whirlwind, and launches any nearby foes upon landing. Dynasty Warriors 8 Wei Yan keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Performs a rolling slash in mid-air while emitting electricity. :Aerial Musou - Thunder Strike (電雷猛落墜): , : Twirls weapon upward before spiraling upside-down to produce a lightning-covered whirlwind. :Awakening Musou: Slashes diagonally while spinning and hopping multiple times. He pauses momentarily before knocking away surrounding enemies with a push reinforced with bursts of energy. The extension has him pick up the speed with low overhead swipes while hopping faster followed by several burning twirls in front. Category:Movesets